Dream Come True
by Wakaba no miko
Summary: A song-fic somewhat based on another Sonic fic, 'The Sonic Warriors'


Disclaimer: I don't own the song, so you don't sue me. This is fanfiction of fanfiction... of Sonic Warriors and is mostly based of the relationship between Stevie and Tammy seen in chapter 18, but mostly from Tammy's point of view  
  
*~Here I am with open arms waiting for my boy to come to me~*  
  
She stretched her arms wide, waiting for him, the guy she had fallen in love with.  
  
*~And when my baby's here with all his charms~*  
  
He couldn't wait to see her. The world outside blurred, as a smile crept on his face. He was going to see her again.  
  
*~I'll whisper to his ear in secrecy baby...~*  
  
She waited for him, just like he said. At the exact place and time. He was sometimes late, but it was something she didn't mind. She looked up when she saw the car in the distance. "Baby." She whispered.  
  
*~Funny how our dreams come true~*  
  
Every night she had dreamed about him. Now that he was in her life, the only way she would never let him go is if he sent her away. Everything was just like in her dreams, even down to his insane personality.  
  
*~Like a fool I'm into you~*  
  
She had always been foolish, forever happy and always wanting to make those around her happy. It was just the way was she was, but when she saw the Rav, something always changed. She knew he was in the car, willing to take her away from her hellish life for a few hours. Her stomach filled with butterflies, it was something he always did to her.  
  
*~The day we met I lost my sanity~*  
  
He remembered how they met. They had seen eachother around school and other social places, but had no real reason to meet, until she happened to see him with a box of cereal.  
  
*~Funny how I feel for you~*  
  
She she was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw the car drawing closer. When she saw the car stop, she called out her goodbye and left out the front door.  
  
*~Like a fool I'm into you~*  
  
He could see her coming and smiled as she opened the door. She smilied and said hello, hopping into the car. When she had gotten in and closed the door she hugged him lightly. He hugged her back.  
  
*~You washed away my insecurities~*  
  
She giggled as she pulled away. "So, how was the drive?" She asked as he pulled out of the driveway. She listened as he answered her question and talked about what had recently been happening in his life. She silently listened and agreed when needed, only to show him that she was paying attention. She loved him so much.Their lives drove them apart but their love kept them together.  
  
*~Here we are a perfect night for keeping you so near~*  
  
They were on their way to his house. His parents gone for the night, but he was left with 'babysitting' his little brother. After some time, he fell silent. This worried her, for she loved the sound of his voice. "Anything new at your site?" She asked. He of course answered her which started up another converstion. At one point in the converstion, the subject had changed and was on their relationship. "Remember when we went to play DDR?" He asked her. "Of course I do. I'll never forget that! I told you I can't play! I have no eye-foot cordination..." Her voice trailed off when he pulled into the driveway of his house. Before they opened the car door, she grabbed him and kissed him. She giggled when he kissed back. It always shocked her when they kissed and she always treated the kiss like a jewel, careful handled and very precious. When they broke the kiss, she stared at his eyes. He pulled away and opened the car door and she followed.  
  
*~And off the world we're far apart~*  
  
The next morning, she awoke with the night before was just a memory. It saddened her but was another thing she was used to.  
  
*~As I hear you whisper to my ear~*  
  
A smile slowly crept along her face as she thought of what might happen the next time.  
  
*~Dreams come true~*  
  
She knew he wouldn't be there tonight. He had gotten into some trouble and needed time to fix the problem. It really didn't matter to her, she would see him soon enough.  
  
*~Like a fool I'm into you~*  
  
So many times she felt like an idiot, used and alone. Her only happiness was with him.  
  
*~The day we met I lost my sanity~*  
  
She had to laugh though. She had read up so much on his writting, and knew that he loved her. She felt crazy laughing at nothing but it didn't seem to matter anymore. She wasn't obsessed but needed to hear his voice again.  
  
*~Funny what our love can do~*  
  
She remembered when they had met at a social event. It was his birthday and all of his friends were celebrating it with him. She didn't know him then, the way she knew him now, but was kind of happy about that. That night she had been free to act the way she wanted to. She hugged him that night, during that hug, she felt something but ignored it. It was a feeling of electricity, but she let it go, because noone had introduced them. That's why they had not met then.  
  
*~Like a fool I'm into you boy~*  
  
She gasped at the relization of this, but then another memory flooded her mind. It was a time before that at another social event when she had brought a video game to play. She wasn't very good at it, but that didn't matter. He became the voice actor for one part of it, and even then she had wanted to met him, but noone offered to introduce them.  
  
*~Dreams come true~*  
  
She giggled at the memories they now shared, the stolen kisses, held in secret. That she could live her without him, but prefered to be with him forever. Everyday she had gone through without seeing him was proof of that.  
  
*~Like a fool I'm into you~*  
  
She could never let him go after that first Saturday night kiss, they had each claimed the other as their own, and she knew that there was noone else in the world for her. Her search would stop with him.  
  
*~The day we met I lost my sanity~*  
  
And she was brought back to the day they finally met all over again.  
  
*~Funny how I feel for you~*  
  
After the fifth date, he gave her a ring which bore his name. It sealed everything on their relationship. She would fight, if she had to see him from then on.  
  
*~Like a fool I'm into you~*  
  
She got up and got ready for the day. As she left her room, she heard someone call her name.  
  
*~You washed away my insecurities~*  
  
She looked back when she heard an echo of his voice call out to her, "Kaba- sama!" she again felt the butterflies and knew she would always love him. Her love for him is eternal. 


End file.
